gingafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Icerobot
Hi Icerobot -- we are excited to have GingaWiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro x_____X Icerobot 19:10, 26 April 2008 (UTC)Icerobot Konichiwa! ^^ I'm Aakacub, and I would love to be an admin here! ^^ Please accept me! I've seen the anime, and am currently looking for the manga EVERYWHERE. :/ I know a lot about these guys, even though I'm new here. Trust me. ^^; Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've got a great start on this wiki, and a good community working with you! If there's anything I can help you guys with (logo, favicon, templates, whatever), or you have any questions, please leave a note on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 00:38, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. It looks like most of the code you added to your monobook.css page is from wikipedia. I'm reasonably certain that things are named differently on wikia, and that's why it didn't work. :While you are certainly welcome to try to customize monobook, there's no guide for it, and the default skin for this wiki is actually Monaco. That means that most of your visitors won't see any customizations you make for monobook anyhow. :Monaco is a nice skin: give it a look in your preferences. It can be customized at MediaWiki:Monaco.css, and there is a guide to doing that here. Almost every element in it can be customized, and it actually has a wider content space than monobook. In your preferences you will also find several default skin setups for monaco: you may like one of those color schemes. :You will need to set MediaWiki:AdminSkin to either "monaco-custom" (if you decide to edit the .css yourself), or "monaco-brick" (for example) if you choose one of the pre-made skins. Also you usually have to do a shift-reload to see any changes you make using the css. :Hopefully some of this will help. The other recommendation I have is to go visit some other wikis (for example Muppet Wiki or Wookieepedia and look at their css files to get ideas for how to customize the various elements. If you have any more specific questions I'd be happy to help with those. -- Wendy (talk) 01:30, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Whats an admin?Akaila 09:39, 6 July 2009 (UTC) would you... would you stop by my page and give me an idea for my manga character's dad. Or you could say one of my other choices is best?--Gingaforeva 23:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello icerobot I would appreciate being made an adminastrator for Ginga wiki because I have made many contributions to the wikia already. Also I,am from japan so I have read all of Yoshihiro Takahashi's works so I know everything from the world of Ginga so please contact me about it as soon as you can I would really appreciate. Some of the pages I,ve created are The Koga Clan,The Iga Clan,Benizakura's Owners,Yukimasa's Pack,Mitsou,Akira,Sikikage and I,am currently working on several others. [ when I typed this I was using my sisters account cocochipoo but since then I made my own Called Asciulli, so the edits I listed were made by me using the cocochipoo account but the real person editing articles was me. please contact Asciulli if you would like me to be an admin I would really appreciate it.] Are you the wiki admin? Yeah, I'd like to notify you that one of your administrators is harassing me for no reason and I'd really like it if he left me alone. He left a negative message on my talk page. http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/d965/cj8sqn8p148g5mqzg.jpg?size_id=5 I'm afraid I will not be returning to this wiki, knowing that bullies are accepted as admins here. They really don't deserve to be admins if they are really going to go out of their way to personally attack people over nothing or small things. It's not fair. As of today, I will be editing my talk page, removing the nasty comment, and going to spin-off wikis for information about the Ginga series from now on unless the abusive admins stop this, because that was over the top.